


Repetition

by katie_wilson



Category: Love Next Door, The Oranges
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_wilson/pseuds/katie_wilson
Summary: When a girl leaves the majority of her life behind her and moves with her parents to a street called Orange Drive, things might get a little difficult after meeting a certain man in his fourties.





	Repetition

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, a plot to a great movie with Hugh Laurie called _The Oranges/Love Next Door_. Enjoy this short story!

_One day. One day at in a new neighbourhood, and your life can turn into a complete mess. Well, if you've been alone for a longer time than you intended to be._

_Me and my parents moved to a street called Orange Drive. Pretty funny, right? I didn't think so, when I left all my belongings in New York and dropped here, in New Jersey. I just hoped there would be someone, with whom I could spare a word or two._

_And here I was, immediately talking with this freckled girl with beautifully made hair. Or at least, my patents did the talking part, because she looked much older than me._

_Later, I discovered she was twenty-four. That's crazy, thinking about me being seventeen, while friends with this out-of-highschooler. But who could have known that my life was about to be a lot crazier?_

_Was it my mother's fault? All of it._

_She talked to the freckled girl, Vanessa Walling. She agreed to meet for dinner at their family's house. She introduced me to Vanessa's father David._

_And David was the cause._

 

"...and as I was departing, Katherine there poked me in the sides and I dropped the cake," my mother said and let her ears respond to the laugh of the others. She loved to be the centre of the attention. They all looked at me, like I've just murdered somebody. I wasn't that far from doing that to my mum.

"What a funny story as a foreplay to the dessert!" Paige, Vanessa's mother, announced. "David, would you be that kind and go prepare the plates?" 

"Katie, you can go and help mister Walling. We did raise you right, after all," my father laughed. 

"Oh no, let her sit. She surely doesn't want to be exposed to my cursing throughout the preparation." David's blue eyes pierced through me like I was some kind of jewel. 

My dad grinned. "No, no. She needs to get used to real life. She's close to eighteen, so she should be old enough to find a man for herself to make him food!" They all found that very amusing, on the other hand, I didn't, when I stood up and followed the older man to the kitchen. It was just around the corner. 

David took out an ice cream bucket and started to lay them on the plates with a spoon. "Come, taste it before anyone else," he said, the usual smile never leaving his face. I grinned and falteringly stepped closer to him. He looked at the door and when he saw nobody there, he quickly put a handful spoon of ice cream in my mouth. He laughed, when I wried my face because of how cold I felt, but I thought I'll get my revenge later. 

We fixed the plates and served the ice cream with a whipping cream and a raspberry on top of it, and as simple as it sounds, it was the meal of the evening, as my father called it. 

Vanessa's mum called the dinner finished. My parents were about to leave, probably to unpack the remaining trifles, but Vanessa begged my parents to let me stay and, to be fair, I was glad that it was her to ask rather than me, because they wouldn't let me. This way, they totally agreed, and so we went right after that to Vanessa's bedroom.

Before anything bad could happen, Vanessa fell asleep. I didn't think she would pass out so easily. Yes, maybe she drank too much alcohol, but she's not a student anymore! I'm not allowed to drink yet, but when the twenty-first year will be crossed - which is only four years to pass - my life will get so twisted I won't be able to control it!

That is, my newly-made friend had just left this world and gone to a dreamland. My parents got home too early for me and I stayed, so I didn't have to unpack my things. There was still some time to waste.

I knocked on the door of a wooden shack in a large garden belonging to Wallings. I heard some light cheering and then a few claps just enough to make me relieved that there actually was somebody to get me out of my boredom. To my luck, and guess, it was David Walling. The charming lad with a wife and a daughter, who was my best friend, not at the moment because of her bad alcohol-handling technique. But, well; adapt and think. This man had frozen my senses for the remaining time during the dinner.

"Katherine, how're things? Come on in," he said, corners of his mouth growing. I smiled shyly and stepped on a rug, then followed David to a comfortable looking coach. "Vanessa's sleeping already?"

I nodded, sitting a fair distance away from David. "Indeed. I didn't think there would be alcohol involved in the story, but well; you can't always get what you want."

"Still four years to get wasted properly, right?" he mocked. Then got back to watching TV. It was tuned to some British comedy. 

"That's it. Still have to wait." I took a deep breath and grinned. "I can't believe my mum is trying to get me that friendly with your daughter, David."

"You know mums; just the best for their daughters!" That was true; my mum was always setting me up with someone. From the day I turned fifteen! That wasn't fair, ever. 

"What are you watching?"

He took a remote control in his hands. "Oh, I don't know. I believe it's called Blackadder."

We watched the programme until the very end, when a quite familiar face popped up. "That totally looks like you."

"Oh, come on! He doesn't!" he contradicted.

"He does! Look, he's got a fairly small nose, pointy teeth and naturally stunning lips." I didn't even realise at the moment, where I was going with this bickering, but I wanted to suddenly pull closer his face.

"I don't look like him. And do you think I have a stunning lips?" he asked absently. 

"I do." I leaned into the couch, looking at David's dark green long-sleeved shirt. He turned his head towards me. David's blue eyes pierced through my skin like a knife and he, surely unintentionally, put a hand on my thigh. 

And then we kissed. He leaned into me. His lips tasted like a mix of vodka, eggnog and cigarettes; the taste made me feel so dizzy. The stubble on his chin had begun to sprout, I could feel it on my cheeks, and it burned them like an acid. And I liked it a lot. And his hand was drawing circles around my thigh like crazy, and it was mesmerising. 

I immediately flushed my eyes closed, let him bury me under his strong touch. He nudged my mouth open and explored, what's behind the shy lips that barely said a curse word. This time, my vocal cords slipped out a stiffled moan, which I felt that almost... aroused him. He then cirled my waist and pulled me on the couch, slowly towering over me, while I was laying dowm. 

For all I knew, this was wrong in every way that possibly existed. I was supposed to be with David's _son_ , not with him. He was older, much older than it was acceptable. And he had a wife, for god's sake, how could I forget about all of that! 

But at that moment, nothing mattered to none of us. 

He suddenly stopped kissing me. "Oh, fuck." These were exactly my words. 

"What are we gonna do?" I asked cautiously.

"Continue, what else. I don't want to get up," he smiled, the corner of his mouth growing larger, but then downing them quickly, and he shut his eyes, while kissing me again. My hands started to ruffle his hair, not getting enough with each stroke of the brown mess that it had become now. I felt his own hands exploring the skin under my black sweater, trying to get rid of the clothing that separated us from direct contact. He had gotten away his shirt and I saw an opportunity to trace down my own hands up and down his bare back.

There will be consequences and I'm pretty sure both me and David are realising that. But for the moment, I let his mouth stay connected with mine.


End file.
